we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
W.B.B. Special: the Sister, Chapter three
Chapter three of W.B.B. Special: the Sister. Plot The next day Bertha the Nurhachius woke up in her new home (which was currently Panda's room), getting out of her makeshift-bed the bears had built her, she finds the room empty, but could smell cooking coming form outside and fallows it, finding the three bears all in the kitchen, "oh good morning Bertha, how'd you sleep?" Grizz asks, "fine" she answers, now fully integrated into sentience, "ta-da" Ice-Bear says presenting a plate of fried fish, Bertha sat down and was enjoying the smell coming from it when she saw the bears watching her, "what?" she asks, "we wanna know what your first taste of processed food is like" Grizz answers, Bertha shrugs and took a bite, at first it was a little hot but she still liked it, "oh my gosh" she exclaims, "see, told you" Grizz says, but the moment was ruined when Ice-Bear found a cockroach on the counter, "cockroach" he exclaims, when the others looked all but Bertha were cringing, "awe not again" Panda complains, "here I'll get it" Bertha says getting out of her chair and launches herself at the roach, but it escaped at the last second and all Bertha got was a coffee-maker, regardless she kept her eyes on the roach and fallows it to the bottom of the fridge, "oh no you don't" she taunts. Suddenly a centipede rushes out from under the fridge and catches the roach, who writhes and pain and fright while Bertha stood there in awe, "did you get?" Panda asks, "no but a centipede did" Bertha answered moving so they could see it, Panda of course still didn't like it, "ew" he gagged, the centipede turned to him as if offended by his remark, but turns back to the now dead-cockroach, Grizz got out of his seat and knelt down to get a better look at it, "hey little guy" he cooed getting the centipede's attention, "I'm a girl" it retorted, "oh sorry I-" Grizz apologized until he realized the centipede spoke, "wait you can talk?" he gasps, Panda and Ice-Bear came over too, "well yeah, what you thought you were the only human-wannabe animals?" she jokes, "uh no, there's a koala and sasquatch who are like you" Panda informed, "koala? you mean that internet one Nom-Nom?" she asks, "yeah you know him?" Grizz returns, "a little, never met him but I know him, what about the sasquatch?" she wonders, "oh his name is Charlie, he's a bit annoying but you'll love him" Grizz answered, "ooh can I meet him?" the centipede begs, but before anyone could answer Panda's phone beeped, showing a text from Chloe, "oh I forgot, we're suppose to pick up Chloe from school today" he said, "who's Chloe?" the centipede asks, "oh she's a child-prodigy and another friend of ours, you should meet her" Grizz offers, "okay, oh by the way, name's Hera, Hera the House Centipede" she introduces, "cool I'm Grizz and these are my bros Panda and Ice-Bear, oh and the pterodactyl is Bertha" Grizz introduces, "oh yeah I forgot about you, did you want the cockroach?" Hera asks offering the (mostly eaten) cockroach, "nah you can keep it" Bertha declined, "how's she alive?" Hera asks the bears, "we don't know yet, anyway you wanna ride?" Grizz offers placing his hand in front of Hera, "sure" Hera accepts and climbs up Grizz, which tickled him. "So how long were you secretly living in our home Hera?" Panda asks, "only a few days" Hera answers, she was on top of Grizz while Bertha was flying alongside, "really, then how come we never see you" Panda asks again, "I'm nocturnal, you know animals that come out only at night" Hera states, "that explains it" Grizz remarks, "yeah and some parts of your house make good bug-traps, especially your room Grizz" Hera compliments, "uh, thanks" expressed unsurely while they arrived at Chloe's school, Chloe herself was sitting on a bench reading a book when she saw them, "oh hey guys, and Bertha, and...centipede?" she says until noticing Hera, "Oh Chloe meet Hera, she just helped us with a pest-problem" Grizz introduces, "yo" Hera says, making Chloe laugh while a crowd comes, mainly because of Bertha, including one she'll make an enemy of, "a living pterosaur? here? how is this possible?" a voice unfamiliar to Bertha or Hera but is to the bears and Chloe (much to their chagrin) says, Professor Lampwick makes his way through the crowd and naturally most leave, "ugh, him again" Chloe complains, though Bertha didn't seem intimidated in the slightest, "friend of yours?" Bertha asks, "I was just about to ask the same thing" Lampwick chimes in, "well, she is" panda said timidly directing it to Bertha, "figures, and I take it that centipede on the grizzly's head is another? I mean I know Chloe has a weird taste in the friends she's made but come on" Lampwick lectures, but his tendency to throw insults would now be his undoing, as he went on Bertha was practically fuming and everybody steps back, "and further-ah!" he adds until Bertha grabs him by the shirt and brings him up to her face, scaring the daylights out of him, "nobody calls my friends any of those and gets away with it!" she roars and starts clawing him in the chest, "ow okay, okay" he pleads, "if you know what's good for you, I recommend keeping your mouth shut" she warns, "understood" Lampwick peeps, finally meeting his match, "good" Bertha says and pushes him to the ground, "now beat it" she demanded and Lampwick cautiously does so, Bertha kept watch until he was out of sight, "you okay guys?" she asks her friends who along with everybody stared at her in awe, "wow Bertha, you sure are scary when you're mad" Panda comments, "Ice-Bear's impressed" Ice-Bear follows with, "ah its a hobby of mine" Bertha informs, "so... what do we do now?" Hera pipes up, "oh yeah, there's a new water-show going on at Baker-beach, apparently there are rumors that an anthropomorphic fish does the stunts" Chloe informs, "wait isn't Baker-beach where people go to be naked in public?" Panda asks, "yes, but this event is being held in the part that doesn't allow public-nudity" Chloe assures, "and Panda we usually go all around naked anyway" Grizz adds, "oh yeah" Panda peeped, "why can't humans be naked anywhere they want while animals like us can?" Bertha wonders, "cause it's offensive" Ice-Bear answers, "pft yeah right, I've seen animals show off their sex-organs on purpose, even to children, my dad did that to me when I was four once, I'm sure a human's nakedness is no different" Bertha believes, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but here goes nothing" Panda complains and began bringing up pictures of naked-humans on his phone (cringing as did so) so Bertha could see it for herself, "seriously what is so-O.M.G!" Bertha gasps when she saw what humans look like without clothes: of both genders, the humans looked completely ugly, some more than others, Panda decided to have some mercy on the pterosaur as he pulls his phone away and deletes the photos, "Ice-Bear warned Bertha" Ice-Bear jokes, "what happened to evolving the right physiologies?" Bertha asks Chloe, "eh we had forsaken all that for intellect more" Chloe answers, "anyway what are we waiting for? lets see this anthro-fish at the show" Hera reminds and they move out. Stay tuned for W.B.B. Special: the Sister, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanfiction